1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to an address counting circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus is configured to store data and output stored data. In order to increase the data storage capacity of a semiconductor apparatus, a stacked semiconductor apparatus in which two or more semiconductor memory dies for storing data are stacked upon one another may be used.
For example, where a data copying operation is performed in a semiconductor apparatus which has a plurality of semiconductor memory dies integrated vertically therein, that is, where the data stored in one memory die among the plurality of semiconductor memory dies is to be transferred to and stored in another memory die, when a large data copying operation is performed, a processor for controlling the plurality of semiconductor memory dies, according to a known art, consecutively input read commands and addresses to one memory die and consecutively input write commands and addresses to another memory die.
Therefore, power consumption may increase due to the commands and addresses consecutively inputted to the semiconductor apparatus in which the plurality of semiconductor memory dies are stacked when a large data copying operation is to performed.